


Vodka and Mt. Dew

by TrynaGetStylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, M/M, Sorry?, Top Harry, ohhhhh yas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 11:30:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrynaGetStylinson/pseuds/TrynaGetStylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is getting tattooed and happens to run into his old UNI mate Nick, who happens to have drug his popstar friend Harry along. Nick invites Louis out for drinks, and even though Louis thinks Harry is rude and annoying, he goes anyways. He doesn't know it yet, but it will definitely be worth his time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vodka and Mt. Dew

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stylesforstiles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylesforstiles/gifts).



> So this is OLD, like WAY old....and it's for Robyn (stylesforstiles) She knows why. Also, this is not very good. I'm losing my touch. I'm not inspired. whomp whomp

Louis was at Paul’s tattoo shop getting his half sleeve worked on when Harry Styles came in with a few friends.  Loud, pushing each other, laughing at everything. It was really quite annoying. He asked Paul to stop for a minute,  got up and went to the open door frame to [peek](http://trynagetstylinson.tumblr.com/private/30880944364/tumblr_m9ua1y7KTi1qdcvgs) out. There he was, Harry fucking Styles. That little shit from One Direction, the boyband sensation. Louis knew who the hell he was, his sisters were obsessed, but then he saw Nick Grimshaw with him. They’d known each other for years, met at UNI. 

"Nick? Is that you?" Louis kind of laughed from his spot at the door.

"Louis? Louis Tomlinson? How the fuck are you mate?" Nick walked over to hug Louis. He smelled of cheap alcohol and cigarettes.  Harry stopped and turned, watching Nick intently , then walked over to Louis himself. 

"Hi" he slurred out, breathing with it the smell of Whiskey and beer.

"Hi," Louis rolled his eyes. "I actually just came out here to ask if you guys could keep it down a little, I’m trying to listen to [my Ipod](http://trynagetstylinson.tumblr.com/private/30880944364/tumblr_m9ua1y7KTi1qdcvgs) while Paul finishes, I need to focus on something other than needles in my arm…" 

"Sure, sure Nick’s friend." Emphasizing the D, "We’ll shut our mouths for youuuu. Even though you should know who I am…" Harry mocked and walked away. 

Louis snorted under his breath at that little prick,  ”Call me later Nick, lets meet up for a drink soon!” 

Louis finished with Paul around 10pm and as he was walking back to his flat, his phone rang.  

"Hello Nicholas, ya alright?"

"You done yet? We’re heading over to Paradise if you wanna meet up, I’ll have Harry put your name on the list ok?"

"I don’t know Nick, that place is a little stuffy for me, plus that Harry kid is a twat."

"Please Lou, lets have drinks, I’ll make him be nice?" 

Louis could hear his smile through the phone.

"Fine, be there in 20." Louis huffed as he went home to change. 

 

 

Louis hated this place. It looked like somewhere his Mom and Aunt would come to drink, plus Karaoke singers were there all fucking night long. 

Louis saw Harry before he saw Nick and Harry definitely saw Louis too. The smirk on his face was actually daunting.  Louis walked as fast as he could to the bar and Harry matched his pace, reaching it just as Louis did. They both motioned for the bartender but Harry pulled out a few notes so obviously Louis was not getting a drink first.

"What do you want to drink? Lewis right?" Harry asked, with charm dripping out of his pores. Louis rolled his eyes at him,  "It's Louis, like the KING and I'll take a Vodka/Mt. Dew if you have it?" He smiled at the bartender. He was cute, oddly tall but cute. Louis looked to see if Harry was looking at the bartender too but when he turned his head, Harry was staring at him.  Louis' mouth to be exact. His tongue darted out of his mouth and he licked his bottom lip.  His eyes darted back up and saw that Louis was staring back at him. He didn’t flinch. He reached across the bar, dropped the money on the counter, picked up Louis' drink and started to walk away. Three steps in he turned around to see if Louis was behind him. He wasn’t.  Harry nodded at Louis with his head to follow him. Louis shook his head no, firmly. Harry walked back over to Louis so fast he didn’t realize Harry was in front of him until he grabbed Louis' hip, leaned in and growled "Come with me, now!" in Louis' ear.  

Louis was a little startled but honestly, really turned on. He stood up as Harry was walking away again and followed him down the hallway to the offices. He slipped inside the door marked “Assistant Manager”. Louis knocked lightly and Harry opened the door pulling Louis inside fast, slamming the door and pushing him up against it. His mouth was at Louis' ear, “Not fast enough. When I tell you to do something I expect you to do it. DO you understand?”.  

”Are you fucking kidding me dude? Who the fuck are…” before Louis could get out another word Harry grabbed his throat and smashed his bright red pouty lips onto the older boys'.  Louis couldn’t even struggle. He was too excited. When did this annoying little pop star turn into a domineering very hot man? Louis opened his mouth to moan and Harry licked hotly into Louis' mouth.  He nipped at his bottom lip and squeezed a little with his hand around Louis neck. His other hand found its way underneath Louis' shirt and was resting on his hip, just above his waistband. Before Louis knew what hit him, Harry palmed him roughly through his jeans.  Louis' knees buckled thinking about how ridiculously hot this was. “ Hard already Louis? It’s only been 10 minutes since you walked in the place.  Who’s making you hard huh? Tell me.”

"You are"  Louis whispered out.

"I can’t fucking hear you." Harry growled as he stuck two of his fingers into Louis' mouth.

"You are Harry, you’re making me hard." Louis whimpered around Harry's fingers . Harry's other hand shimmied Louis' jeans down his hips. 

This was all too much for Louis to handle, his back against this door, Harry Styles, the most annoying person knew, now with his finger inside Louis' arse.. What was happening? Harry moved his hand off of Louis' throat and cupped his cheek to kiss him again. Then his hand was gone and Louis heard his belt buckle unclasp. Louis' eyes were closed, head back on the door breathing rapidly. He knew what was coming next. That feeling was starting to coil up in his stomach as he felt Harry insert another finger inside him. 

"Harry wait, I…"

"Shh, just let me make you scream" he whispered on Louis' lips.

"No, I….I want to feel you inside me. Not your hands." 

"That what I wanted to hear baby," he smirked taking his fingers out of Louis, reaching into his back pocket and pulling out a condom and a lube sachet. He slid the condom on quickly , coated himself and raised Louis' left leg to his hip, pants already around his ankles. "Hold on to my neck Lou, its gonna get messy."

He didn’t even hesitate, he drove straight into Louis without warning. 

"Harry I…oh shit" Louis whined as Harry pushed his back up against the door with every thrust.

"Shh" he put Louis' leg down and turned him around to face the door, spreading his legs and pushing his right cheek up against the door. Harry entered him again  and Louis placed both hands on the doorframe to steady himself.  Harry reached forward putting one hand on the door, grabbed a fistfull of Louis' hair in the other hand and pulled his head back. He felt so good. 

Louis felt his orgasm building so hard and so fast he didn’t have time to warn Harry before it overtook him, streaking the door, dripping down to the floor all over his underwear.

"Oh-my-godddd" Louis screamed in between Harry's hips slapping against his arse.

"FUCKKKK" Harry groaned into Louis' neck and Louis felt him let go inside of him, shaking, tightening his grip on Louis' hair before letting it go all together.

He was panting as he rested his head on Louis' shoulder and kissed it softly. 

"I’m sorry" he laughed looking down to where Louis had accidentally came on his  own boxers, crumpled on the floor.

"It’s cool, I can go without." Louis said kicking them aside, pulling his jeans up and walking over to the desk to pick up his drink that Harry left on it.

————-

"Hey Nicholas!" Louis smiled as he walked up to the table Nick was sitting at with friends.

"Tomlinson! You remember everyone….HARRY be nice tonight! Im so glad you came!"

"Yes I did," Louis laughed as he sat down next to Harry, his hand sliding up Harry's leg under the table. "I need another drink."

"Vodka/Mt. Dew?" Harry asked standing up, Louis nodded and smiled as he walked to the bar.

" _Another_ drink?" Nick questioned.


End file.
